La Sombra del que se Arrastra
by TheEndlessWaltz
Summary: Leesa Lipkit se siente odiada y traicionada por su propio Reino. Un nuevo mal azota al reino ignita e intentará, aliada con un elfo del bosque, opacar la maldad de Alsius para siempre.
1. Capítulo I

Hacía mucho frío. Los soldados de Alsius me estuvieron persiguiendo toda la noche y no veía la forma de salir de este Reino, maldecía el momento en el que me había adentrado. Entre los árboles me escondía y la oscuridad era mi mejor aliada, pero los oía venir.

Me metí en la primera cueva que encontré, seguramente una lobera, tenía dos posibles destinos. Si amanecía antes de salir de aquí, sería mi fin. Debía esperar a que se rindieran y se fueran; algo poco o nada probable.

No me percaté de algo peor: la cueva no tenía por que estar vacía. Los brillantes ojos del lobo me paralizaron, no pensó dos veces en abalanzarse hacia mi. Logré esquivarlo, aunque desgarró mi ropa. Salí corriendo de la cueva, acción demasiado arriesgada, pues los soldados aun rondaban alrededor. Me vieron y tras mio corrían nuevamente.

No podía ser peor, pero la situación se me tornaría más incómoda. Delante mio, un enorme abeto y sobre el, un elfo del bosque. Aferraba su arco de madera tallada y me miraba fijamente. Detrás mio, dos Uthgards con ansías de verme empalada en la puerta de sus casas.

Mis salvajes perseguidores no lo vieron, aunque tampoco dejó verse. Luego fue demasiado tarde. Allí yacían los corpulentos seres atravesados cada uno con una certera flecha. El asesino se quedó observándome.

-¿Quién eres? -grité entre lágrimas.

No me respondió, solo se fue. Me había salvado la vida. Permanecí en el suelo un largo rato, hasta que recuperé la fuerza para salir de ese maldito lugar.

La muralla estaba cerca, aunque los guardias me ignoraron. Poco tiempo había pasado desde mi regreso al Reino de Ignis. Me había convertido en aquello que los nobles llaman Guardia Negro. Una persona sin ley, sin fe y sin respeto. Yo no era así, pero mi huida a Aguas Profundas les hizo pensar lo contrario.

Fui separada de mi equipo, y si los veía era solo de suerte. A pesar de esto, no fui condenada, siquiera castigada. Todo lo contrario, fui asignada a un nuevo grupo. Grupo, si así puede llamársele, ya que solo era acompañada por una persona.

Este curioso personaje tuvo un pasado parecido al mio; también quiso irse, solo que en reiteradas oportunidades y no volvió por las buenas. Su nombre era Juzalt y, al igual que yo, tenía alguna razón y motivo para que no lo condenasen por su traición. Era drow y un poderoso brujo. Su principal problema era similar al de Leliel; podía perder los estribos facilmente, pero era capaz de canalizar su ira de diferente manera.

Hábil negociador y un gran mentiroso. Podía aparentar ser la persona más simpática del mundo, antes de matarte. Si sus palabras no te convencían, su magia te callarían para siempre.

A ésta pareja de _infieles_ los nobles le habían puesto un nombre: Los Fantasmas. Era difícil saber donde estábamos, a donde íbamos, o de dónde veníamos. Sin decir que era difícil saber siquiera cual era nuestro trabajo. A nosotros nunca se nos dijo tampoco, pero era claro que las misiones más suicidas iban destinadas a nosotros. No quisieron matarnos, pero no les sería un gran problema si aquello sucediera por accidente. No les fue muy bien, pues siempre que nos fuimos, volvimos.

No siempre íbamos juntos, aunque si partíamos juntos nos trinábamos separando en el camino, por diversas razones. Es así como terminaba en una lobera en Alsius y mi compañero seguro tras la muralla.

-¿Dónde te fuiste? -le pregunté.

-Esa es mi pregunta, Leesa -respondió Juzalt.

-¡Teníamos que buscar información dentro del Reino y tu saliste corriendo! -grité. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos de los guardias de las murallas.

-No se nos dijo que teníamos que buscar -dijo-, y lo más probable es que no necesiten absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué tienes que dudar tanto de nuestras órdenes? -exclamé.

-¿Órdenes? -reprochó- ¿Una traidora va a hablarme de órdenes?

-¡No soy una traidora! -grité.

-¡Te largaste a Aguas Profundas en tiempos de guerra! -gritó- Eso en el Reino mas diminuto se considera traición.

El grito hizo voltear a los guardias. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-No podemos seguir así -aclaré-. La muerte de uno implicará la futura muerte del otro. No van a tolerar otra de tus huidas; van a encontrarte y donde sea que lo hagan va a estar tu tumba.

Guardó silencio un instante y se calmó.

-No vamos a huir a ninguna parte -dijo-, pero tampoco vamos a dejar que nos envíen al suicidio. Voy a descubrir que es lo que pasa, qué es lo que buscan en Alsius ¡Algo tiene que estar pasando en este maldito Reino!

-¿Una rivalidad de miles de años, tal ves? -dije con ironía.

-No -respondió-. Algo pasa, y voy a descubrirlo.

Y luego se marchó.

-Adelante, ¡Héroe! -grité- ¡Salva este Reino!

Es difícil dudar de la sabiduría de un brujo, pero puede volverse más fácil ante un brujo terco. Volví lentamente hacía Medenet; al menos aun tenía mi bella casa. Durante el camino pensaba en las palabras de Juzalt. Lo acontecido hoy favorecían a sus palabras; la misión era suicida y si estoy viva fue gracias a mi suerte, o mejor dicho a un extraño.

Aquel era mi segundo problema. Un enemigo me había salvado, y fuera de su terreno. Me encargaría de esto más adelante.

Las mañanas en Medenet siempre eran alegres. Alejadas de toda actividad portuaria, agrícola a o militar. Aquí se estaba en otro mundo donde las noticias sobre problemas no llegaban. Lo cual no siempre era bueno; ahora no lo era. Las pretensiones de mi carismático compañero me hacían querer saber más de lo que se nos decía. Estaba claro que él no iba a ir a preguntarlo. Sean cuales fueren sus medios, no quería saberlos.

No sabía donde vivía Juzalt, pero no me extrañaba que fuese una cueva o una torre, o algo peculiar. Me encontré con él camino a la muralla, de alguna manera siempre sabía dónde encontrarme, o yo era muy predecible.

-¿Algo que decir, Héroe? -pregunté.

-Ignoro tu ironía, Leesa Lipkit -respondió-. Tengo más información de la que realmente necesitaba.

-Van a colgarte por esto -reproché.

-O un Uthgardt va a partirme en dos por no saberlo -respondió- ¿Cual prefieres?

No hice ningún comentario. No quería darle la razón, pero tampoco quería justificar sus acciones.

-_Ellos_ les robaron algo, y lo quieren de vuelta -dijo.

-¿Es esa tu valiosa información, brujo? -pregunté riendo.

-No voy a decirte todo -aclaró-. Pero ahora tenemos un porqué. Estamos juntos en esto -agregó-, te veo en la frontera con Alsius a medianoche.

Y fue así como me dejó, tan o más confundida que antes. Algo había sido robado, podría tener sentido. Podía ser la razón de enviarnos tantas veces a Alsius. O tal vez no, no conocía las fuentes de Juzalt, tampoco demostraba mucho interés en hacerme creer sus palabras. De todas formas, era todo lo que tenía, al menos hasta el momento.

Cabalgué hacia Meleketi. No iba a consultarle a mi familia, pero en la taberna podría encontrar a algunos soldados, y con suerte a algunos capitanes, quienes suelen tener acceso a más información.

Había mucha gente, quienes me reconocieron y murmuraban "_el guardia negro", "el asesino de Aguas Profundas"_. Uno siempre desea que se lo reconozca como Héroe, no a todos les toca.

Reconocí a un grupo de capitanes en la barra, bebiendo unas últimas copas antes de organizar a sus hombres. Me senté cerca de ellos y pedí cerveza al camarero, necesitaba entablar confianza. Ellos no habían volteado a mirarme, estaban demasiado ocupados en su diversión.

-Necesito algo de información... -dije- que ustedes puedan darme.

El más fornido de ellos volteó a mirarme, no tardó mucho en reconocerme.

-¿Cómo traicionar a un Reino y asediar una ciudad? -preguntó el grandote- Ya te leyeron esa historia.

-Por favor, necesito saber que pasa con Alsius.

Todos los capitanes comenzaron a reírse, incluso el camarero mientras secaba unos vasos.

-¿Una guerra de miles de años, tal vez? -preguntó irónico- ¿Algo más que se te haya olvidado, _ignita_?

No podía soportar más humillación. Saqué la daga de mi cinturón y tomé por el cuello al capitán, tirándolo al piso y quedando sobre él.

-¡No vine para recibir sus burlas! -grité- Necesito información, y la necesito ahora. Algo fue robado, y necesito saber qué es.

La expresión del capitán era de miedo. No intentó quitarme de encima, estaba completamente inmóvil.

-¿Robado? -preguntó el capitán, tembloroso- Los alsirios no pueden robarle una canasta de fruta a una anciana.

-¡No voy a permitir que se desenvaine en un lugar familiar! -gritó el camarero- ¡Guardias! ¡Alejar a este gusano de mi vista!

Dos caballeros me levantaron del suelo y me arrastraban hacia la puerta.

-¡Esperen! -grité- ¡Esperen!

Los guardias dejaron de arrastrarme y la gente de abuchearme. Tenía todavía el suficiente _poder_ para callarlos.

-¡Todos estarán muertos si no me dicen lo que quiero saber! -grité.

-¿Intenta amenazar a este Reino? -preguntó el capitán.

-¡Ignis está muriendo y se me ordenó investigar que pasa! -grité. Luego de hacerlo me di cuenta de mi error, de mi mentira, de mi exageración. El mismo poder que tenía para hacerlos callar, era el poder que tenía para inundarlos de miedo y desesperación.

Todos bajaron sus miradas, todos quedaron en silencio, algunos incluso lloraban.

-No quiero oír más -dijo el camarero, también con expresión de tristeza-. Vete de aquí.

Me largué de allí, avergonzada de mis acciones. La incertidumbre y el desconocimiento pueden llevarte a la ira y la mentira. Estos serían los medios propios de Juzalt, no los mios.

Había sembrado el miedo en un pueblo, y con la velocidad de los rumores, todo Ignis temerá por su vida. Mi advertencia no tuvo argumentos; tampoco los necesitaron.

El sol se acercaba su punto más alto para marcar el mediodía. Deseaba que el tiempo se acelerase para alejarme de aquí y poder confirmar si la _información_ de Juzalt era cierta. Según el capitán, nada fue robado, pero no era extraño que se ocultasen esos datos, incluso a los capitanes, incluso a nosotros.

No podía hacer nada salvo esperar. Preguntar en otros sitios sería inútil, terminaría pasando lo mismo. Ya no podía salir a desmentir mis palabras.

Me encerré en mi casa, y dejaba pasar el tiempo acostada mirando el techo. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi descanso.

Abrí la puerta y ante ella encontré a una cara conocida. No sabía quien era, pero lo había visto en la taberna.

-¿Vienes a burlarte? -pregunté- No estás en Meleketi para que te salven tus guardias.

-Soy uno de los clérigos reales -dijo, quitándose el sombrero-. Conozco tu historia, conozco tu vida. Te conozco, Leesa Lipkit.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -pregunté.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -reprochó.

-¿Qué cosa? -reclamé.

Alzó su mirada, y con una débil voz dijo:

-¿Cómo supiste que Ignis está muriendo?


	2. Capítulo II

El supuesto Clérigo Real vino hacía a mi tras un malentendido en una taberna. O tal vez el malentendido, no lo era del todo.

-¿Ignis muriendo? -pregunté- que quiere decirme.

-No tienes que actuar conmigo Leesa Lipkit -respondió-. Conozco todo sobre ti, desde el día de tu nacimiento.

-No me importan cuales sean sus fascinaciones conmigo -respondí-, realmente no se de qué me habla. Si es por lo ocurrido en la taberna, fue una mentira en un momento de confusión, no fue mi verdadera intensión.

-¿Mentiras? -dijo- ¿Realmente no sabías lo que decías?

-No intente asustarme -reproché-, si viene a multarme, hágalo sin más preámbulos.

-¡No lo entiendes! -gritó.

-¡Usted no está siendo claro! -grité más fuerte-, les dije que morirían si no me daban información. Lo cual no es cierto.

-¿Así lo crees, Leesa Lipkit? -expresó con una triste mirada.

-¿Qué quiere decirme? -pregunté preocupada.

-El ganado no engorda, las plantaciones no crecen, los ríos no fluyen, los depredadores se mueren, las pestes se incrementan.

Todo eso, sonaba terrible. No podía ser fruto de una mera casualidad, no podía ser fruto de una serie de eventos poco afortunados. Creía entender lo que decía.

-¿Qué información tienen? -pregunté.

-Ninguna -respondió-, pero nuestras sospechas recaen en Alsius, en los brujos alsirios.

-¿Cómo concluyeron eso? -interrogué.

-Los syrtenses, aunque rivales, no lastimarían la naturaleza -explicó-. Los brujos de Alsius son poderosos y no les preocuparía borrar a Ignis de la faz de la Tierra. Y su ya conocida posición frente a nosotros, puede darle motivos suficientes.

-Me parece exagerado -reproché-, en muchos años no ha pasado algo así.

-¿Y por qué no debería empezar ahora, Leesa Lipkit? -preguntó.

Tal vez tenga sentido, pero no quería pensarlo así. No ponía en duda la rivalidad con los alsirios, pero algo así, era demasiado.

-Como vienen haciendo desde hace tiempo -le dije-, seguramente esperarán que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

-Siempre confíe en ti Leesa Lipkit -explicó-. Conozco tus hazañas y logros. Sepan que el futuro recae sobre ustedes.

Sobre nosotros, tengo a mi lado a alguien egocéntrico y terco que no me obedecería una única orden, más antes preferiría matarme o dejarme a mi suerte.

-Yo... -decía titubeando-, no creo que pueda controlar a quien camina a mi lado.

-Es un brujo fuerte -dijo-. Aunque obstinado, deberás saber como controlarlo, deberás aprender a dar órdenes. No decepciones a tu Teniente, que aunque no lo demuestre, te extraña entre sus filas.

-Eso quisiera verlo -le dije-.

Quedó claro que no tenía opción. Los segundos pasaban y esta misteriosa plaga avanzaba sobre nosotros.

-Queda en sus manos, futuros héroes de Ignis -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda va a brindarnos La Realeza? -pregunté.

-Ninguna de momento -respondió-. No hasta que averigüen algo o tengan algo concreto.

Perfecto, no podía esperar mas caballerosidad de quienes me llaman Guardia Negro. Sola, o casi sola, pretendían que me enfrentase al mayor ataque en la historia de nuestra rivalidad con los alsirios. Pero no iba a llorar por misericordia.

-Deje todo en nuestras manos -indiqué.

El clérigo se fue sin más.

Estaba dudando si haber vuelto a Ignis habría sido una buena idea. Aunque, conociéndome, si me hubiese enterado de la situación desde Aguas Profundas, habría regresado a defender mi Reino. ¿Se habrá enterado Uriel? Él no regresó con nosotros al Reino, decidió retirarse y pasar el resto de su vejez en la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Voy a extrañarte, Uriel el Brujo, esto será en tu nombre.

Estaba sola, o casi sola, sin punto de partida alguno. Ayer mismo tuve la suerte de salir viva de Alsius tras el abandono de mi poco fiel compañero y ahora tenía que volver a entrar.

Tal vez Juzalt ya lo sabia. Él tenía sospechas con Alsius y afirmó tener cierta información. Aunque parecía confiado con lo que me dijo, no coincidía con la historia del clérigo, o algo no me había contado.

Habíamos acordado reunirnos a la medianoche en la muralla, y ya iba siendo la hora.

Fui despacio, pensando en lo que iba a decir, o cómo decirlo. Allí estaba Juzalt, cuyo único atributo era la puntualidad, al menos por ahora.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? -pregunté.

-¿De verdad creíste lo del robo? -rió-. Los alsirios no pueden robarle una canasta de fruta a una anciana.

La misma burla del capitán en la taberna, estaba empezando a irritarme. Cómo pretendían que salve a un Reino con este sujeto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunté, sin mucho que decir.

-Que más -exclamó-. Iremos a Alsius, y mostrarles que conmigo no se mete nadie.

Excelente, estaba a dúo con alguien que solo le importaba su propia satisfacción, o una venganza a algo que nunca pasó.

-¿Y vas a desaparecer cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles? -me burlé.

-Haré lo que crea necesario, clériga -exclamó-. Sólo debes verme actuar.

Actuar, como en un circo ambulante de las pequeñas ciudades. Pretender ser lo que no se es, dejar que lo irreal te lleve a la muerte.

-No voy a hacer esto por ayudarte -aclaré-. Mi misión es proteger a Ignis.

-Claro, claro -rió-. Vámonos ya.

La brillante luna sobre nosotros. Ningún animal salvaje cerca, la mayoría estaban enfermos o agonizantes. El silencio reinaba en el desierto, ni siquiera un poco de viento. La situación era desesperante.

El frío se acentuaba a medida que nos acercábamos al Reino de Alsius. Debíamos ser cautelosos, el silencio en la frontera podría delatar nuestro más mínimo sonido.

La primer muralla se hizo visible.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar separados y reencontrarnos dentro -dijo Juzalt, con voz muy baja.

Su propuesta era acertada y muy inteligente. De ir juntos seríamos un blanco visible para los guardias Uthgards, atentos a todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -respondí.

-Intenta hacer ruido cuando te acerques -dijo-. Yo haré lo mismo, hay que alejarlos de la puerta.

Era arriesgado, pero una vez más era una buena jugada. Mientras siguiesen ahí, no podríamos avanzar dentro del Reino.

-Preferiría ir por el lado Este de la muralla -dije.

-Como quieras -exclamó- ya sabrás donde encontrarme.

Por alguna razón, prefería el lado más cercano a Sirtys, sentía un aura de paz y tranquilidad por ese lugar. Nos distanciamos lentamente, pero algo falló en el infalible plan.

Un grupo de enanos salió de entre los árboles y nos reconoció de inmediato. La mirada de Juzalt se fijó con odio, pero un segundo grupo apareció por el otro lado. No tendríamos oportunidad de salir victoriosos; no en su tierra.

Abusando de nuestra principal ventaja frente a los enanos, comenzamos a correr sin algún sentido concreto. Las flechas volaron, pero no eran un desafío para nuestros agudos reflejos. Juzalt me miró y luego comenzó a correr hacía el norte, directo a la muralla, perdiéndose en la niebla. Un grupo lo siguió, pero otro se quedó conmigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi? ¡Ya dejen de perseguirme! Nunca llegaría un día en el que llegase a mi querido pueblo sin haber enfrentado cara a cara a la muerte. Los soldados de los helados picos no podían verme con vida. Sus atalayas eran increíblemente altas y nos era imposible confundirnos entre la nieve. Primero uno, luego todo un grupo. Coordinación impecable, pero destreza más que despreciable. Nunca iban a superarnos, los elfos vivimos y viviremos por siempre, pero supieron aprovecharse de nuestros conflictos internos. Podía ver a los elfos del bosque escondidos por todas partes, siempre estaban ahí, pero no se entrometían, preferían vernos morir.

El helado río me serviría de rápido escape, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces. El agua enfriaba mi sangre, más de como había estado toda mi vida. De todas formas no me perdieron de vista, me seguían por el borde de la colina. Las lanzas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a llover sobre mí.

Nadé y nadé, había perdido la noción de donde me encontraba, debía encaminarme al océano ignita para que la guardia costera se encargue del resto, pero en la desesperación no me había fijado en que sentido me movía. De manera impensada, lo más grotesco salvaría mi vida. El cadáver de uno de mis atacantes cayó en el agua y se hundió en lo profundo pasando junto a mi rostro. Otra vez esa flecha asesina, una vez más aquel símbolo; el escudo de Sirtys.

Para mi suerte, o tal vez mi desgracia, no me había alejado demasiado. De hecho al salir del río noté que estaba muy cerca del extremo oeste de Alsius, una zona libre de guardias pero repleta de animales salvajes.

Que habrá sido de Juzalt, la dirección que tomó fue muy arriesgada. Lo mio tampoco fue una gran decisión, pero logré sobrevivir e incluso quedar a un paso del objetivo.

Quedaba mucho tiempo para la salida del sol, era ahora o nunca. La verdad, a punto de revelarse. El fin, o un nuevo comienzo.

No eramos Dioses, no eramos Héroes. Pero eramos elfos, capaces de fundirnos con la oscuridad; eramos la sombra del que se arrastra.


	3. Capítulo III

Era el momento ideal para entrar en el Reino de Alsius. Era probable que aquellos que me perseguían estuviesen todos muertos, o tal vez habían huido por el susto. Y si aquel cazador los dejó escapar, aún estaban tras de mi.

Aferrándome a esa posibilidad, trepé rápidamente la muralla, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Todos sabían que la muralla por si sola no hacía a la protección de un Reino, sino sus guardias. Y, en este caso, habían cometido un gran error.

La noche era mi aliada, me arrastraba lentamente por la nieve. Antes de comenzar en este alocado plan, me había vestido completamente de blanco, con un vestido muy largo y una gran capucha; debía ocultar el color de mi piel.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Juzalt, la última vez que lo vi tenía su habitual túnica azul. Tenía que encontrarlo, su movida fue peligrosa.

Avancé lentamente hacía las puertas del Reino, dónde posiblemente estaba en caso de haberlo logrado. Pero no podía hacer demasiado, esa zona estaba repleta de guardias y cuando llegase la mañana no podría permanecer allí.

Debía ser Juzalt quien me encontrase, confiaba en su inteligencia para saber donde podría encontrarme. Mientras tanto tenía la difícil tarea de pensar que hacer.

Tal vez esconderme antes de la salida del sol, o comenzar ahora mismo con la investigación y huir mientras estuviese oscuro. Estaba confundida, o tal vez el miedo me dominaba, aunque no lo sentía.

En aquel momento extrañé a mis compañeros, especialmente a Uriel, quien siempre se prestaba optimista en las más difíciles situaciones. Juzalt era diferente, más arriesgado y no tan cauteloso, pero algo en él lograba que las cosas le saliesen bien, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Nuestro principal objetivo era recolectar información y llevarla a Ignis, ya que nosotros mismos no eramos capaces de entender su idioma. Aunque algunas situaciones pueden tornarse demasiado obvias, más allá de las palabras.

El tiempo transcurría y yo solo escuchaba. No quedaba mucho para el amanecer y no tenía señales de Juzalt, tampoco pasaba algún alsirio por allí. Era demasiado raro, un sector cercano a la muralla y no había nadie.

No entendía que pasaba. Porqué de repente aparecían los alsirios y luego todo era un completo silencio. Qué los atraía, qué los asustaba.

El tiempo se acababa y las esperanzas de que Juzalt apareciese se me desvanecían, tal vez no lo había logrado. No era momento para obtener conclusiones, pero debía moverme de allí. Más allá de lo solitario que parecía el lugar, en la mañana era muy probable que alguien pase por allí, sea soldado o ciudadano, y realmente no quería muertes innecesarias.

Las cuevas abundaban en este Reino, pero no quería conflictos con animales de nuevo. Me moví entre los altos árboles, mirando hacia todas direcciones y entré en la cueva que parecía mas desolada.

Una vez dentro confirmé que no había nadie y que había estado sin presencia alguna durante mucho tiempo, podía sentirse el aroma del abandono. Había algunas muescas en las paredes y algunos túneles muy estrechos, era una clara evidencia de la excavación enana. Existía la posibilidad de que dirigiesen a algún canal de túneles, lo cual sería útil, pero no podría pasar por tan pequeña apertura, pero tendría en cuenta este plan en caso de encontrar otro medio de entrar.

No encendí fuego, aunque el frío daba motivos suficientes, pero toda pequeña señal podía delatarme.

La curiosidad me tentaba y metí la cabeza por la apertura del túnel. No distinguía mucho pero podía confirmar que se unía a una serie de canales, algo típico del metodismo enano. Podía descartar entonces que fuese obra de arañas gigantes o algo que realmente no quisiera encontrar.

El deseo de todo pícaro sería poder llegar hasta acá y llevarse una buena suma, si lo logra. Mi situación podría sonar envidiable, pero puedo asegurar que no lo era.

No iba a soportar la larga espera, no era propio de mi quedarme sin hacer nada. Había decidido entrar allí, como fuese necesario.

Si era rápida, podría lograrlo. Debía agrandar la apertura pero sin obstruirla con sus propias rocas. El ruido sería mucho, e inmediatamente después debía salir de ahí. Si quedaba destruido, iban a encontrarme.

Era difícil decidir que conjuro usar. Golpearlo con la espada no me sería de ayuda, y lanzar algo muy destructivo podía echar la vieja cueva abajo.

Una fuerte vibración, una explosión de sonido sería útil. El ruido podría oírse desde la propia muralla y tal vez dentro del Reino, pero iba a desaparecer antes de que puedan fijar la mirada.

El sonido fue estridente, ensordecedor, pero muy eficiente. Los bordes del hueco se desmoronaron suavemente y hubo suficiente lugar para poder entrar.

Me deslicé por el túnel, sin saber donde caería, pero no podía quedarme a ver como llegaban los guardias atormentados por el ruido. La distancia fue bastante, pero no tanta como para lastimarme. Caí de pie e inmediatamente me tumbé al suelo. El lugar parecía una enorme galería y, dependiendo a donde mirase, podían verse zonas ya limpias y otras que estaban siendo trabajadas. Esto me hacía sospechar que había otras entradas cercanas, algo que no me convenía.

Más allá de una cueva enana, parecía que se estaba construyendo algo allí abajo. Las paredes estaban muy pulidas y tenían decoraciones y escritos, que no podía entender. Una fila de carros estaban cargados de rocas, listos para ser sacados cuando comenzase la jornada de trabajo. Ese lugar por seguro llevaba fuera de la cueva y, si tenía suerte, dentro de la propia ciudad.

Que descuidados los alsirios, esta clase de conductos iban a costarle caros.

No se escuchaban ruidos, salvo algunas gotas de la nieve derritiéndose, y unos leves y agudos sonidos, tal vez de roedores.

Nuevamente debía decidir si esconderme o continuar. Había llegado hasta ahí por no querer permanecer escondida, y no iba a cambiar esa decisión.

Avancé lentamente, sin poder ocultarme tras absolutamente nada, pero siempre en guardia. Ahora no me serviría de nada el vestido blanco, por fin entendía la hábil decisión de Juzalt, aunque bien sabía que no desea la oscuridad quien siempre anda entre las sombras.

Continué observando en busca de pasillos, pero no había nada. La galería se extendía y solo se veían marcas de futuras puertas, o eso pensaba. Parecía que la construcción no estaba muy avanzada. Sin darme cuenta había perdido noción de bajo qué estaba; había entrado por una cueva, pero podría estar bajo de uno de los edificios alsirios, tal ves bajo la ciudad o bajo un castillo. Lo próximo que hiciera debía ser cauteloso.

También había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque sospechaba que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y la inminente llegada de trabajadores, y yo en un laberinto sin bifurcaciones, tal vez más aterrador que uno con miles de caminos posibles.

La monotonía acabó no mucho tiempo después. Una de las salas en construcción, parecía ya tener acceso y podían verse algunas herramientas y rocas cerca. Tal vez me dejaría más cerca de una posible salida por el otro extremo, pero debía hacer todo cuidadosamente.

Me acerqué en silencio y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared, junto a la entrada. Se escuchaban sonidos, parecía la voz de alguien murmurando, pero no se distinguía lo que decía. Asomo ligeramente la mirada para ver quién, o qué era.

Fue una sorpresa que no me esperaba. Era Juzalt, quien parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero yo no veía a nadie más. No sabía si debía precipitarme a decirle que lo había encontrado o si debería observar que hacía en ese lugar.

Escuché pasos y rocas cayendo un poco más adelante e hice un movimiento muy brusco a causa del susto. Juzalt desvió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba y pudo verme. Su mirada era de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente cambió a una cara de susto. Ya no me miraba a mi, miraba algo detrás mio.

Logré correrme rápido y el hacha del Uthgard se clavó en la pared; me había encontrado.

Mientras la bestia forcejeaba para liberar su arma, tomé una distancia prudente. No había lugar a donde ir, el combate era inevitable.

Juzalt no salió de la sala. Podía considerarlo un acto de cobardía, pero era una persona que prefería planificar sus acciones. Solo esperaba que, fuese lo que fuese a hacer, no le tomase demasiado tiempo.

Mi atacante liberó su arma y se lanzó sobre mi. Los Uthgards son fuertes, pero lentos y de mente fría, seres que no dudan en ningún momento. No veía a nadie más cerca, por lo que no debería preocuparme por hacer ruido, si es que tenía esa opción.

Un conjuro mal hecho podría ocasionar un derrumbe, enterrándonos a ambos. Debía pensar en que hacer, mientras me sacaba al Uthgard de encima.

Tomé la espada y me dispuse a enfrentarlo. Su estatura era casi el triple que la mía y cada una de sus manos era más grande que mi cabeza.

Intentó golpearme con su hacha e intenté detenerlo con la espada. Fue muy fuerte, logró arrojarme al suelo y la espada cayó muy lejos mio. En ese momento, se me acababan las opciones.

Cuando quiso cortarme la cabeza, desplegué el escudo con toda la fuerza que tenía. No pude evitar gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo el escudo más y más fuerte. El Uthgard intentaba traspasarlo pero su arma comenzaba a quebrarse, necesitaría más que acero templado para vencerme.

El hacha se destruyó, pero no podría continuar con el escudo mucho tiempo. Siguió golpeándolo, con manos, pies y cabeza. Estaba completamente fuera de si, como si no hubiese visto un elfo en mucho tiempo o, tal vez, estaba en el lugar incorrecto y en un mal momento.

El escudo cedió y la criatura me tomó de mi largo cabello. Me levantó a la altura de su mirada, causándome un gran dolor, y fijó sus ojos en mi.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos y no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. Luego con un ligero movimiento me arrojó contra la pared, golpeándome en la cabeza.

No recuerdo muy bien que pasó luego de eso, ni cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero me había dejado vivir.

Cuando abrí los ojos el escenario no era el mismo. Podía ver el sol, ya no estaba en una cueva, y ni siquiera había nieve. Mi cabeza aún sangraba y el dolor era insoportable.

No podía sanarme, me habían atado. Estaba atada de pies y manos en un tronco de pino y viajaba corriente abajo por el río. Pero ya no estaba en Alsius, mucho menos en Ignis. Los desgraciados preferían verme morir devorada por los lagartos o asediada por los elfos; me habían abandonado en Syrtis.

Me sentía furiosa, no sólo por el ataque. Su sangre fría era capaz de tomarse este esfuerzo, pero más odiaba que me subestimen.

Rompí mis ataduras y el tronco por completo, y salté inmediatamente a la orilla. Pobre del Uthgard que pensó que iba a ser suficiente, pobre de su escasa inteligencia.

Todo el plan se retrasaba. Era como comenzar de nuevo. Habiendo estado tan cerca, y ahora tan lejos. Ni siquiera sabía en que parte del Reino syrtense me encontraba, pero era plena mañana y tenía que salir lo antes posible.

Debido a tal tensión, no me había percatado de algo importante. Algo extraño se notaba en el bosque, algo raro pasaba en Syrtis. El siempre colorido y florido bosque parecía un cementerio. Los arboles estaban casi pelados y podían verse animales muertos, pero sus cuerpos intactos, como si todo hubiese sucedido rápido. No había ningún lagarto en el río, lo cual arruinó el plan del Uthgard.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Acaso el mal que afectaba a Ignis se había expandido, acaso Alsius quiere destruir a sus más odiados enemigos en un solo instante. Y por qué el Uthgard no sabía de esto, o querría que me entere y me rindiese. No, no podía ser lo suficientemente perspicaz. Pero la situación iba a ponerse peor, todavía algunos elfos rondaban por allí.

El profundo y verde bosque estaba muy desolado, ya no quedaban muchos sobrevivientes. Maldecía el momento en que me ofrecí a esta misión, pero era necesario, por el futuro de todos.

¿Por qué los elfos del bosque eran tan poco propicios a las negociaciones? Me estaba cansando de ser su blanco preferido; si yo moría, a ellos les esperaría el mismo destino. Sus sortilegios e ilusiones llegaban por todas partes, pero no podían alcanzarme. Saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero no lograba perderlos, sus aves no me quitaban la vista de encima.

Una vez más un giro del destino cambiaría mi suerte. Ambos magos habían sido atravesados por la misma flecha y colgaban del roble más alto como trofeos de guerra. Ese mismo rostro, esa misma mirada, ahora pronunciaba suavemente mi nombre... Leesa... Leesa...


	4. Capítulo IV

Su rostro era hermoso, una completa beldad. Mirada penetrante de ojos claros y su cabello corto de risos dorados. Sus vestiduras eran brillantes, como recién lavadas en un río de oro, y el escudo de Sirtys decoraba su voluptuoso pecho y su arco de la Corte Élfica.

Allí frente mi, más no muerto, sino vivo y estrechándome su cálida mano. Toda la cordialidad y respeto de un elfo representada en uno solo de ellos; todo ese odio y contrariedad esfumado en un solo instante, el instante en el que tome su mano.

-Eres fuerte -me dijo. Palabras de admiración, o tal vez lástima. No importaba eso ahora; yo le debía la vida y él no quería llevársela.

La suave brisa del bosque hacían bailar nuestros cabellos, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente bajo el árbol más alto del bosque syrtense. Toda la paz y tranquilidad que jamas había conocido se había reunido en un solo instante, que quisiera durase por siempre.

-Debes ponerte de pie, Leesa Lipkit -decía.

Los suaves dedos del elfo se entrelazaban con los míos mientras me ponía de pie. Era la primera vez que un elfo del bosque me ayudaba; la primera vez que sentía la calidez de una persona.

De la mano me llevó por el bosque, sin decir nada. Tampoco me observaba, pero yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba caminando por Syrtis con el enemigo, pero no tenía miedo, me sentía feliz, dentro de todo aquel clima de tristeza. Debía apurarme, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? -pregunté.

-Ambos buscamos lo mismo, Leesa Lipkit -respondió-, eso está claro.

-Entonces sin duda el responsable era Alsius -pensé en voz alta.

-¿Alguna vez dudaron de nosotros? -exclamó-. Este lugar se está muriendo y no tolero ver como mi Reino se convierte en un desierto.

-Yo tampoco quiero ver morir a mi Reino -dije.

-Entonces ayudame y déjame ayudarte -explicó-, estamos juntos en esto.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea? -pregunté.

-Alsius tiene poderosos brujos -respondió-, debemos llegar a su torre y acabar con esto desde su raíz.

En ese momento, se quedó en silencio observaba algo fijamente. Me empujó para que me agachara, ocultándonos tras una roca; en ningún momento me había soltado la mano.

-Pero qué... -me interrumpió, tapándome la boca.

El elfo del bosque se puso de pie y miraba a alguien.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -le preguntaron. Parecía ser otro elfo, pero se oía muy viejo.

-Solo contemplo la muerte -le respondió.

-¿Sigues con la idea de enfrentarte a Alsius? -interrogaba.

-Haré lo que crea necesario -le dijo-, tu puedes sentarte a mirar, Jean Luc.

-No lloraré tu muerte -exclamó el tal Jean Luc. Luego escuché pasos y el elfo se sentó a mi lado, tras la roca.

-¿Quién era ese? -pregunté con total confianza.

-Es mi teniente -respondió-, y nuestro principal estorbo.

Continuamos caminando de la mano, parecía que iba a llevarme a la ciudad, aunque no sabía cómo me ocultaría. Confiaba en él, no sentía deseos de detenerlo.

-¿Los elfos van a darme la bienvenida? -le dije irónicamente.

-Mi casa no está muy cerca de la ciudad -respondió seriamente.

Tal vez no era alguien muy social, o tal vez un tipo problemático. Sea cual sea el caso, representaba una ventaja, no querría tener que acercarme a una ciudad syrtense, ya demasiados problemas había.

-No te preocupes, Leesa, jamás te pondría en peligro -me dijo.

Habría notado una expresión de miedo o incertidumbre en mi rostro, no lo sé, pero sus palabras me dieron mayor seguridad.

Luego de caminar por el bosque, en las pocas zonas vivas que quedaban, una gran casa de fina madera se hizo presente entre los árboles.

Un lobo ártico, poco usual en esta zona, esperaba sentado junto a la puerta, expresando alegría al ver a su amo. Salía humo de la chimenea; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el elfo dejara su casa para salvarme, podría decirse.

El techo estaba compuesto por troncos de pino, y las paredes estaban fuertemente reforzadas con piedras repletas de musgo. La construcción se veía fuerte, a prueba de ataques, tal vez más que la muralla.

-Adelante, Leesa Lipkit, esta es tu casa -dijo el elfo.

Entramos a la casa y si, por fuera era bella, por dentro era una obra de arte de la arquitectura. Piedras talladas formaban el piso, con alfombras de cuero y pieles. Los trofeos de un buen cazador colgaban en las paredes, junto a diversas armas adamantinas y escudos.

A lo largo de la sala se extendía una larga mesa de roble, pero solo cuatro sillas, que indicaban pocas visitas o amigos.

-En la habitación encontrarás un guardarropa -indicó-. Quítate la ropa mojada y ponte lo que quieras.

No sonó realmente amable, y se lo sentía nervioso; todo seguía indicando que era solitario.

Me dirigí a la habitación que era tan o más amplia que la sala. Una gran cama de brillante madera cubierta con espesas pieles felinas. Cuadros con escritos élficos decoraban las paredes, protegidos con finos cristales.

Para mi sorpresa, el guardarropa tenía una gran variedad de túnicas y vestidos, aunque demasiado grandes. Todos estaban decorados con el escudo de Sirtys, pero no debía preocuparme por eso ahora. Elegí el único vestido de color amarillo, sólo por costumbre. Me cambié rápidamente y volví a la sala, no quería impacientar al elfo.

-No era necesario apurarse -me dijo, sin observarme demasiado ni analizar mi elección.

-Tienes una gran selección de ropa -le dije.

-No voy mucho al pueblo -respondió-, compro en cantidades.

-¿Incluso vestidos? -pregunté.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras miraba por la ventana sentado en una de las cuatro sillas.

-Siéntate -me indicó-, debes estar cansada.

En realidad, lo estaba. Seguí su orden y me senté en otra de las sillas, justo en frente de él.

Me alcanzó una canasta con fruta fresca que estaba sobre la mesa, invitándome a comer algo.

-Es todo lo que me queda -dijo.

-Y no volverá a llenarse de seguir así -respondí, tomando una manzana.

El elfo se puso de pie estrepitosamente y vino a mi lado, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Dónde está la Leesa Lipkit de la que el Reino habla? -gritó-, ¿Dónde está la heroína que venció a los Drows en su propio terreno? ¿Dónde está la mujer que no le teme a la muerte?

Me quedé en silencio a causa de sus gritos, realmente me había asustado. No sabía que imagen tenía él de mi, pero no parecía ser acertada, yo no era ninguna heroína, era el nuevo juguete de Ignis.

-No estoy aquí porque quiera, elfo -respondí, corriendo mi rostro. Me quitó sus manos de encima y se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Entonces no quieres salvar a tu Reino? -preguntó.

-No juegues con mis palabras -le dije-. No voy a rendirme, pero no esperes quien sea yo quien salve tu vida.

-Lo harás, Leesa Lipkit, lo harás -decía-. Ahora tengo que irme, procura no moverte de aquí, bajo ninguna razón.

Sin más, el elfo salió por la puerta de madera y lo vi alejarse desde la ventana.

Sola quedé, en el Reino syrtense, en la casa de un elfo del bosque. No sabía a dónde iba, aunque sospechaba que haría unas compras finales antes del _gran final_.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol iba cayendo, me estaba aburriendo de esperar sentada y no sentía deseos de dormir, mucho menos en la cama de un elfo.

No sería problema si salía un rato a observar la zona, la espera era agobiante. Salí por detrás de la casa y caminaba entre los árboles, sin alejarme demasiado. El lugar estaba bastante sano, por el momento, no sabíamos que podría suceder si no deteníamos a los alsirios.

El feliz paseo me duró poco, debía haber pensado más en las palabras de elfo. Oía como el arco se tensaba a mis espaldas.

-Acaso creyó que era un ciego -dijo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Jean Luc -le dije de espaldas, levantando las manos.

-¿Quien eres para darme órdenes, Drow? -preguntó, tensando más la cuerda.

-No querrás -le dije. Mano a mano contra un arquero, podía con eso.

-No estás ni en el lugar ni en la situación para alardear de tus poderes -exclamó. En parte, tenía razón.

-Tu soldado hace lo que hace porque quiere a su Reino y prefiere verlo vivir a esperar sentado -expliqué.

-¿Mi soldado? -rió-, mi soldado quiere morir en manos alsirias.

En el momento en que pensé que todo terminaba, que lanzaría la cuerda y acabaría con esta historia, lo oí quejarse de dolor.

-Pero que... -decía-, ¿como te atreves?

Volteé para poder verlo; el arquero se arrodillaba en el piso del dolor, parecía estar completamente paralizado. Pero yo no había hecho nada, siquiera lo había visto.

-O estás con nosotros, o contra nosotros -dijo el elfo, quien estaba de regreso, pero no estaba sólo.

Jean Luc, como pudo, giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-Cuanta insolencia -exclamó-, te escondes tras una niña.

Así era, una niña de orejas puntiagudas, acompañaba al elfo, con una mano en alto; era ella quien había paralizado a quien quiso matarme.

-¡Suéltame antes de los mate a todos! -gritó Jean Luc.

-¿Crees que puedes? -le preguntó la niña, ya bastante cerca, sin expresar miedo.

-Garnet, es suficiente -le dijo el elfo.

La niña lo libró del encantamiento, haciendo que caiga exhausto al piso.

-Haré que esto se sepa, te lo aseguro -dijo Jean Luc.

-Tus ortodoxias van a llevarnos a la muerte -le gritó el elfo-. Necesitamos a los ignitas para esto, y asegurate de que estén allí cuando se libre el combate.

-No voy a ser cómplice de tus planes -le respondió, mientras se iba rengueando.

-Leesa Lipkit, Garnet la semielfa irá con nosotros -me dijo-. Ella es capaz de entender el idioma de los alsirios, la necesitamos.

-No me opongo -respondí-, ¿Pero no crees que es muy joven?

-¡No no no! -interrumpió la niña-, ¡Soy tan syrtense con los demás! ¡Y voy a dar todo lo que tenga! Si tengo que morir, moriré peleando por mi Reino y no sólo como un viejo renegado.

Me acerqué a la niña y me arrodillé para estar a su altura; apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros le dije:

-La victoria será nuestra.


	5. Capítulo V

Con mi compañero perdido en la inmensidad del reino enemigo y aliada a dos individuos que creían en mis palabras, me disponía a realizar algo que, puedo afirmar, nadie más haría.

Derrotaríamos a Alsius y a sus deseos de borrarnos del mapa como cobardes, sin pelear por su propósito. Destruiríamos a un reino desde sus entrañas, en una batalla que podría ser nuestra última travesía.

No estaba demasiado segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había oportunidad para cambiar de opinión. Nuestro destino estaba escrito y era vivir con la victoria o morir en la derrota. Si fue mi Reino quien me envió, solo esperaba que estuviesen preparados para lo peor.

La postura de Syrtis en el asunto me era desconocida. Jean Luc iba a delatarnos y lo último que necesitábamos era un segundo problema. Los syrtenses tenían que percatarse de su propia situación y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Un hábil cazador junto a su fiera mascota, una maga políglota y yo, un clérigo Drow que no tiene nada de qué sentirse orgullosa.

Sin decir palabras, los tres caminábamos lentamente hacia la frontera con Alsius. El elfo cargaba ahora con una mochila, seguramente con el arsenal necesario para esta pelea, aunque me era desconocido y prefería no preguntar.

La mascota nos acompañaba a nuestro paso, siempre atenta. La pequeña semielfa iba contenta, con una sonrisa sádica y alarmante. Se la veía confiada y decidida, incluso podría afirmar que se estaba divirtiendo.

En cambio yo, sentía miedo. Ya había perdido en su terreno y aun no sé por qué me perdonaron la vida. Aquel pudo haber sido el final, pero implicó un nuevo comienzo, una nueva alianza. Si mi Reino iba a aceptarlo, seguramente no. Me pidieron que los libere de tan terrible mal, aún de causas desconocidas, y eso es lo que haría, aunque tenga que luchar junto a Sirtys.

El inmenso bosque se iba atenuando y la noche aún era joven. Los signos de muerte y deterioro se hacían más claros en las cercanías de Ignis y el viento helado de los picos alsirios comenzaba a sentirse.

Mis acompañantes continuaban con sus mismas expresiones, no parecían pensar en nada. Pero la muralla se acercaba y era momento de idear la manera de entrar; la fácil o la difícil.

-¿Cual es tu especialidad en la magia, Leesa Lipkit? -preguntó Garnet, terminando con el largo silencio, que creí sería eterno.

-No sé si pueda responder eso -le dije-. Siempre entrené la invocación, con buenos resultados puedo decir, pero no me considero una experta.

Garnet continuaba sonriendo y mirando al frente, no dijo nada con respecto a mi respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunté.

-Ahora vas a verlo -exclamó.

Comenzó a correr hacia adelante y el acompañante del elfo corrió a su lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Garnet se transformó en un lobo ártico, idéntico a quien corría a su lado, y se lanzaron con toda velocidad hacía la muralla.

-!Ahora Leesa corre! -gritó el elfo mientras me tomaba de la mano, forzándome a correr.

No lo entendí en un principio, pero mis piernas reaccionaron y comencé a correr tras el. Parecía ser que ambos ya tenían una estrategia creada con anterioridad, pero no me la habían dicho.

Los lobos, o mejor dicho el lobo y la semielfa, evitaron sin problema las flechas de los guardias de la muralla y saltaron sobre ellos, cayendo de espalda al otro lado.

Ahora debíamos pasar nosotros, y no sabía cómo lo haríamos. No tuve tiempo de pensar, el elfo simplemente me tomó de la ropa y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para arrojarme al otro lado como si fuese un saco de arena.

El aterrizaje no fue difícil. Lo primero que hice fue observar al rededor y me percaté que ambos guardias estaban bajo los dientes de las fieras. El elfo trepó por su cuenta y sin detenerse, volvió a tirar de mi mano para que corramos a un escondite.

Entramos a la primer cueva que vimos en las montañas y elfo guardó un completo silencio. Uno de los lobos entró inmediatamente tras nosotros, aunque no sabía cual era. Cuando se sentó junto al elfo con una expresión de victoria, supe que era su mascota.

-¿Y Garnet? -pregunté mirando hacia afuera.

-Ella entro antes -me respondió, apuntando a mi hombro.

Una araña, algo inexistente en estas cuevas heladas, posaba sobre mi hombro. De un salto se dirigió al suelo y volvió a convertirse; obviamente era Garnet.

-La transmutación puede ser útil, ¿Verdad Leesa Lipkit? -me dijo.

-Ni que lo dudes -le respondí. Ella rió.

Así estuvimos un tiempo sentados, recuperando el aire luego de una acción tan brusca. Los guardias no tuvieron oportunidad de dar la alarma, pero cuando la patrulla los vea comenzarían a buscarnos.

-Pensé que los elfos... eran más cautelosos -reproché, tenía que decirlo.

-Si -afirmó-, pero ahora estoy muy enojado.

No iba a hacerle más preguntas.

-Bueno, es momento de hacer mi parte -dijo Garnet. Yo seguía sin entender, no iban a explicarme su plan, solo podía ver como lo llevaban a cabo.

-No te dejaremos sola Garnet -dijo el elfo-, te seguiremos desde abajo. Garnet guiñó el ojo y luego volvió a transformarse, pero esta vez en un águila.

Rápidamente se elevó por los aires y avanzaba formando círculos, para no pasar nada por alto. Lentamente nosotros íbamos por debajo de ella, aunque debíamos escondernos y cuidar nuestras espaldas.

-¿No levantará sospechas? -pregunté mientras avanzábamos.

-Tal vez eso queremos, Leesa Lipkit -me dijo-. Tarde o temprano no será novedad que estamos aquí.

-¿Y eso cuando será? -consulté preocupada.

-Cuando escuches un gran alboroto -respondió, deteniéndose un instante para mirarme, demostrando que hablaba en serio y era parte de _su plan_.

Mientras avanzábamos en la oscuridad de la noche, pocos de los guardias se percataban del molesto águila surcando sus cielos y otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia.

Como en el mismísimo principio, seguía sin entender su estrategia. Si querían llamar la atención, no estaba funcionando.

-Ya llegamos -dijo el elfo.

-¿A dónde? -pregunté. No hubo tiempo para una respuesta. Garnet desde los aires usó su magia para producir una luz más cegadora que el sol.

Incluso mi vista quedó en blanco por un instante; momento en el cual el elfo del bosque me arrastró bruscamente. Cuando pude volver a ver, me encontraba en un lugar conocido.

Aquella cueva donde el Uthgard me atrapó y me perdonó la vida, para verme morir de la forma más humillante posible. En este lugar vi a mi compañero por última vez, y no en la mejor de las situaciones. No me había olvidado de él, aunque este era un buen momento para encontrarlo; toda ayuda existente no debía desperdiciarse.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -pregunté. Al fin y al cabo, nunca lo supe.

-Son construcciones que se están realizando bajo Alsius -respondió-. No sé para qué se están haciendo, pero nos dejará llevar a la Torre Arcana.

La Torre Arcana de Alsius. Sin duda todas las sospechas recaían sobre los brujos alsirios, los magos más temidos dentro de los Tres Reinos, y tal vez más allá.

-Ahora tu debes hacer tu parte, Leesa Lipkit -me dijo el elfo-. Está oscuro y no contamos con la luz de la luna a nuestro lado. Eres un Drow y la oscuridad tu mejor amiga, espero sepas aprovecharla.

-Tu me ayudaste -le dije-, y estoy aquí por Ignis. No sé que pasará con nosotros al terminar esto, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar ese final.

-Entonces en marcha -exclamó-. Serás mis ojos y quien nos guíe hacia la Torre.

-¿Que pasará con Garnet? -pregunté.

-Su tarea es difícil, pero le gustan los retos -explicó-. Mantendrá a los alsirios el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que la situación se torne obvia. En ese momento no habrá vuelta atrás, que los Dioses la ayuden.

-¿Estás poniendo en riesgo a una niña? -interrogué.

-Un soldado, Leesa Lipkit -dijo-. Todos corremos riesgo en esta misión, y ya sabes los posibles finales.

Realmente los sabía, aunque desde este momento ser derrotada no estaba en mi lista de posibles finales.

Lentamente avanzábamos hacia el centro de la ciudad, desde lo profundo. El ahora ciego elfo del bosque apoyaba su mano en su hombro y en la otra sujetaba su arco.

Apreté un poco el paso, de todas formas no parecía ser un lugar custodiado. Lo que sucedía afuera nos era desconocido, sólo podíamos preocuparnos por nosotros.

-No podemos continuar -le dije-. El camino está obstruido.

Habíamos llegado hasta una pila de rocas y unas pequeñas aberturas en la parte más alta, aunque no hacia el exterior; venía luz desde allí.

-Maldición -dijo-, nos tienen.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté. No veía a nadie.

Una densa capa de gas comenzó a fluir desde las aberturas superiores, llenándonos de sueño y cansancio.

-Odio a todos los magos -decía el elfo mientras cerraba sus ojos tirado en el suelo-, los odio a todos.

Sólo hubo oscuridad y silencio mientras nos quedábamos dormido. Ya sea trampa o emboscada, nos habían vencido.

Si la derrota era un sentimiento horrible, peor lo era la humillación.

Desnuda me encontraba, atada de pies y manos. La fría piedra en mi espalda hacía temblar mis dientes y la tenue luz de una vela sobre una mesa de madera, era toda la gentileza que un alsirio podría tener. Nuestras prendas yacían arrugadas en el piso.

El elfo oscuro se encontraba en una situación parecida, o tal vez peor. No encadenado a la pared, pero si a una mesa de tortura.

-¡No me mires! -le grité, antes de que pudiese girar su cabeza. Su torso tenía marcas de látigo.

-Este lugar huele a Drow-decía-, seguro ya se divirtieron con tu amigo.

-¡Cállate! -grité-, tu ira no justifica tus palabras.

-Mira quien habla Drow -me dijo-, no quiero imaginar lo tranquila que estás.

No le respondí, escuchaba pasos acercándose hacia nosotros. Era un Uthgard, el mismo de antes. Agaché mi cabeza y fingía que estaba inconsciente. El elfo no hizo lo mismo, pero el alsirio prefirió acercarse a mi.

No iba a permitir que me pusiera una mano encima. Antes de que el pobre Uthgard se diera cuenta que estaba cociente, tiré de la cadena en mi mano derecha desprendiéndola de la pared. Con esa misma cadena sujeté su cuello hasta que dejó de respirar. El elfo miró atónito la escena.

Con la misma facilidad desprendí las otras cadenas y me vestí con la túnica. Levanté las ropas del elfo y las arrojé sobre él.

-¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? -preguntó, no podía soltar las cadenas por más que tiraba.

Tomé con fuerza el hacha del Uthgard e hice un corte a la mesa de tortura entre el brazo y la cabeza del elfo, cortando una de las cadenas. Con una mano libre pudo soltarse él solo.

Se vistió rápidamente y continuaba mirándome con incertidumbre, o tal vez miedo. Yo le dí la espalda y me disponía a seguir. El caminó detrás mio.

-Vamos a salir de aquí y avanzar a la Torre desde el exterior -le dije.

-¡Eso es una locura! -exclamó.

-¡Ya no es noticia que estamos aquí! -le grité.

Un murciélago vino volando hacia nosotros; era Garnet, siempre presente.

-La muralla calló -dijo-. Los ejércitos ya están aquí.

-Jean Luc idiota -dijo el elfo.

-No solo lo syrtenses vinieron -explicó Garnet-. Los ignitas avanzan desde Aggersborg.

-¿Que hay de los Alsirios? -pregunté.

-No los van a recibir con una fiesta, eso es seguro -respondió.

-No importa lo que pase -dijo el elfo-, debemos aprovechar la situación para entrar en la torre.

No era un mal plan. Si bien Sirtys e Ignis vinieron, una inmensa pelea sin sentido no encontraría ni al culpable ni a la cura de nuestro mal. Seguramente solo causaría más confusión y muerte innecesaria, y seguiríamos siendo los únicos en perder. Mi Reino había aclamado mi ayuda, y eso es lo que haría.

-Yo entraré en la torre -dije. No hubo quejas.

-Síganme -dijo Garnet.

Comenzó a correr y la seguimos. No mucho después, salimos de aquella cueva.

La situación en el exterior era terrible. Aún de noche pero todo iluminado por antorchas o flechas flamígeras. Syrtis avanzaba desde la frontera y podían verse estandartes ignitas flameando en el fuerte alsirio.

-Ahora Leesa corre y no te detengas por nada -dijo el elfo-. Avanza si miedo, demuestra quien eres y sólo vuelve con la victoria en tus manos.

-Por si nunca vuelvo a verte, al menos dime tu nombre -le dije.

-Soy Surak -respondió- ¡Corre!

Surak, el elfo del bosque. La persona que me había salvado la vida. Vi sus ojos por última vez y comencé a correr.

A mis espaldas los Tres Reinos se chocaron en una sangrienta batalla. Oía espadas, lanzas, flechas y gritos.

Frente mio la inmensidad de la Torre Arcana de Alsius, ahora solitaria y desprotegida.

Ni siquiera la puerta estaba trabada. Solo entré y corrí por las escaleras. Subí y subí como si nunca hubiese una cima, hasta que los escalones se acabaron; y allí estaba.

-Bienvenida Leesa Lipkit -me dijo.

-Torg Snowflake -dije-, los dichos no eran falsos. Realmente existes.

-¿Me creías leyenda? -preguntó. Soy más que leyendas. Soy un hecho, soy verdad, soy algo que nunca podrán olvidar; tu y tu Reino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunté.

El Uthgard tomó una espada que estaba apoyada en la pared. Era mi espada, que había perdido en la cueva. La tomó por el filo y la arrojó hacía mi.

-¿Por qué me devuelves la espada? -le pregunté-. Estaba desarmada y desprotegida.

-No soy un cobarde -dijo- ¿Es esa la imagen que tienen de nosotros?

-¿Es así como todo acaba? -le pregunté.

-Todo acaba en el mismo comienzo, Leesa Lipkit -me dijo-. No tuviste los ojos para verlo. No tuviste el valor para aceptarlo. Ahora ya es tarde.

La Torre comenzó a temblar y se escuchaban fuertes gritos. Miré hacia abajo por una de las ventanas; los ignitas estaban aquí y se los veía dispuestos a tirar la torre abajo.

-Si, es así como todo termina -me dijo-. Yo no soy a quien buscas, aunque eso ya no importa.

El Uthgard se acercó a una gran ventana detrás de él y rompió el cristal.

-Espero sepas volar, Leesa Lipkit -dijo, luego saltó por la ventana.

La torre temblaba y comenzaba a ceder. El humo y el fuego subía por las escaleras. No había tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Me habían mentido, engañado, todo este tiempo. Se habían burlado en mi cara. Pero este no era el fin. Todo acaba en el mismo comienzo, y es así como será. Descubriría el rostro detrás de la máscara.


End file.
